Un instant encore
by Belval
Summary: la guerre est finie, aujourd'hui Harry se souvient et pleure sa douce Ginny


**Résumé :** La guerre est finie, aujourd'hui Harry peut enfin se souvenir et pleurer sa douce Ginny.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui se réfère à Harry Potter appartient à JW Rowling, le reste est entièrement à moi !

* * *

**Un instant encore**

Un moment volé à l'éternité, comme un arrêt sur image, une parenthèse dans le cours immuable du temps, un instant qu'on ne pourra me voler, inscrit là tout jamais au plus profond de mon être, mon plus précieux trésor, celui que je chérirais même au-delà de la mort, un moment volé à la course du temps qui restera pour moi éternel. Et le temps suspend son vol...

Je me souviens d'un matin de printemps qui jamais ne sera oublié. Ce matin- là elle était si belle, plus belle que jamais, d'une beauté à faire pâlir de jalousie la plus éclatante des étoiles du ciel. Lorsque la mémoire me fera défaut, je me souviendrai encore de sa rousse chevelure, aussi chaleureuse que la flamme d'une bougie, aussi douce que la plus précieuse des soies d'orient, une chevelure qui tout une nuit durant m'avait accueilli, m'avait protégé, tel un nid où je vins me nicher, ils sont pour moi un symbole de ce qu'elle était à mes yeux : mon abri, mon refuge.

Je me souviens de la profondeur de ses yeuxà la fois plein de tendresse, de douceur et de malice, mais qui reflétaient aussi une étrange mélancolie comme si elle savait déjà. Je me souviens de ses yeux d'un bleu aussi éclatant que l'océan, des yeux qui m'avaient capturé dans leurs filets, j'aurai passé ma vie entière à les contemplerà la contempler, j'aurai passé ma vie à y perdre mon âme, et c'est ce qui advint. Le temps aurait pu passer sans que jamais je ne me lasse de la beauté de son regard, de la beauté de son âme.

Je me souviens du goût de ses lèvres lorsque celles -ci partirent à la rencontre des miennes, sucrées comme l'une de ses petites gourmandises dont on raffole, je me souviens des mots doux qu'elles glissaient à mon oreille, je me souviens du sourire enfantin qui animait parfois son visage et la faisait rayonnerà côté d'elle, même le soleil se serait incliné devant tant de lumière. Elle était la source de toutes mes joies, de toutes mes peines, elle était ma raison d'être.

Je me souviens du rire cristallin qu'elle faisait de temps à autre résonner et qui sonnait pour moi comme les cloches du bonheur. Je me souviens de la fébrilité, de la tendresse et de la passion qui animaient nos gestes, nos caresses et nos baisers sous cet arbre, notre arbre. Je me souviens des perles de sueur qui glissaient lentement sur son visage, et lui donnaient ce reflet scintillant qui faisait d'elle la fée de ce bois. Je me souviens de ce parfum, son parfum, qui tel un enchantement m'enivrait, faisant ainsi participer à cette célébration de l'amour tous nos sens. Un éclair de magie, un peu de couleur dans un monde bien terne, tel était ce matin-là. Je me souviens des courbes gracieuses de son cou sous mes baisers, de la douceur de sa peau sous mes caresses. Je me souviens de ses tremblements au passage de mes doigts sur sa peau satinée, de ses gémissements si vites étouffées d'un baiser, de ces manifestations de notre intense plaisir, de notre plaisir partagé un matin de printemps sous un vieux chêne. Je me souviens toujours de notre découverte de l'amour, de notre amour, tendresse où les corps s'abandonnent au jeu d'une femme et d'un homme, les délices et les douleurs, la douce extase d'amants comblés, tout ceci est gravé au plus profond de ma mémoire. Je me souviens de la douce mélodie des feuilles bruissant dans le vent et sous nos corps enlacés. Je me souviens du chant des oiseaux qui nous accompagnaient dans notre mélodie du bonheur, qui tel un air pour une danse nous guidait dans le ballet de nos corps enfiévrés, un hymne pour notre amour, une ode à la vie. Je me souviens du feu qui nous habitait tous deux, de la flamme qui brûlait dans nos yeux, symbole de notre désir, de la malicieuse étincelle qui guidait chacun de nos gestes nous emmenant ainsi à la découverte de l'autre, nous obligeant tel une fleur à nous dépouiller de nos pétales pour mettre à nu notre essence la plus intime, et ainsi communier tous deux, pour faire battre à l'unisson nos deux cœurs, nos deux êtres, pour atteindre l'harmonie de nos corps et de nos âmes et n'être qu'un. Nous ne pensions alors qu'à élever la flamme de notre amour à la hauteur des nuages pour faire partager ce bonheur pur qui est d'être deux et de ne faire qu'un. A ce moment là, nous n'évoluions plus dans le même univers, le monde autour de notre arbre n'existait alors plus, nous étions seul, seul au monde, seul dans ce bois qui fut le berceau de notre amour. Le monde tout autour de nous aurait bien put s'écrouler que rien n'aurait su nous distraire de ce voyage aux confins du paradis.

Je me souviens de cet instant de perfection, de cet instant de pure magie, de pure folie, de cet instant de plénitude totale. Je me souviens...je me souviens et je pleurs.

Je pleurs mon aimée qui me fut si injustement enlevé un matin d'hiver, je pleurs mon aimée qui disparut tragiquement, tué par mon ennemi, dans cette si sombre allée sous une fine pluie qui telle un poignard s'insinua dans mon âme et ne l'a plus quitté depuis. Un matin de naissance, un matin de mort. Un matin de joie, un matin de tristesse. On ne reçoit jamais plus qu'on ne donne. Jamais depuis je n'ai regoûté à la perfection de cet instant, jamais depuis je ne me suis senti aussi entier que ce matin -là sous notre arbre. La vie m'a volé mon aimée, mais elle ne pourra me voler cet instant, il est à moi, il est à nous. Je n'ai plus que mes souvenirs pour regretter et mes yeux pour te pleurer, mon aimée, mon bel ange endormi, mon unique et dernier rêve. Et lorsqu'un jour ma vie s'arrêtera, nous nous rejoindrons pour l'éternité sous notre arbre. Chaque jour à vivre est une souffrance atroce, vivre sans toi n'est pas vivre. Je ne vis pas ma vie, je vis ma mort. Je suis mort moi aussi ce matin d'hiver.

On m'a volé mon amour, on m'a volé ma vie, que l'on ne me vole pas la paix qui viendra à ma fin. Mon aimée attends-moi, je te rejoindrai sous notre arbre un matin de printemps lorsque l'hiver de ma vie sera enfin fini. Le rêveur aura fini de rêver.

Quand on a connu l'amour parfait, la symbiose de deux êtres, le mariage de deux âmes, peut-on vraiment se contenter de la banalité d'une nuit en passant une fois de temps en temps ? Il n'y a qu'une première première fois, mais chaque fois avec toi aurait été une nouvelle première fois, se découvrir à nouveau, parcourir ton corps comme au premier jour, goûter à nouveau tes lèvres, t'entendre à nouveau gémir sous mes caresses, je vendrai mon âme pour revivre à nouveau cet instant, mais cela n'est point possible et je suis à jamais prisonnier d'un souvenir, prisonnier d'un souvenir tellement agréable et tellement douloureux, mon trésor et mon fardeau. Je maudis le destin qui t'a séparé de moi ainsi, quel dieu notre bonheur a-t-il offensé pour que si basse soit sa vengeance ?

Les années ont passé, le temps a repris son cours et la vie a continué, mais moi je suis éternellement prisonnier d'un matin de printemps, je me souviens, je me souviendrai encore et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps à chaque matin de printemps de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, notre chêne n'est plus, le temps a laissé sa marque, mais ses ravages jamais n'atteindront mes souvenirs. Pensée et Mémoire sont dorénavant mes deux seules compagnes et jamais plus jamais, l'amour ne pourra traverser la grisaille de l'hiver, jamais le soleil ne se relèvera dans ma vie, et nul rayon de lune ne pourra éclairer à nouveau mon errement dans cette vie qui n'est plus mienne. Mais au moins, j'aurai connu extase et perfection, et même si c'est son souvenir qui me ronge et qui me détruit, je n'aurai finalement existé vraiment que durant un matin de printemps, ce matin de printemps.

Et le temps, joyeuses particules de passé, d'avenir et d'infini, reprends son vol...sans toi.

Profitez de chaque instant de votre vie.  
Carpe Diem.


End file.
